Connections
by Sakento Wolf
Summary: An odd dream, an unknown connection, and a job at the Organization.
**Hey guys! I've been kinda busy lately. Finals are coming up for me, but worry not! Chapter three of Another Other will be out by the end of the week. For now, I thought I'd try my hand at a different fanfic. Also, I lost it two times already, so this is my third attempt. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Me: Ready Roxas?**

 **Roxas:...**

 **Me: Roxas?**

 **Roxas: You promised me sea salt ice cream.**

 **Me: Right. You'll get it. After the story is done.**

 **Roxas: I better...**

* * *

Darkness, all around him. Nothing but darkness filled his vision. Then, without warning, the darkness beneath him gave way to shining circular floor. Below him, were Sora and his friends. He knew what this place was. It was the Station of Awakening. However, someone else was here. A boy, nearly identical in looks, stood before him. He had odd clothing, at least nothing like he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, unsure if this was someone kind of imposter.

"Take good care of it, alright? I'll need it back one day. By that time, maybe you'll have one of your own." The boy said. Suddenly, a light brighter than the sun engulfed everything and woke Roxas up. He opened his eyes slowly, a bit groggy. It was bright this morning, more so than usual. _Damn. It ended the same way again. What does that dream mean? Why does that boy look like me?_

Roxas slowly rose up from his bed, contemplating the weird dream. Roxas was broken from his thoughts by a loud knocking on the front door to his house, downstairs. It kept getting louder, until Roxas was sure it wasn't going to go away. He quickly made his way downstairs, and opened the door.

"WHAT?!" Roxas asked, yelling the question, definitely annoyed at this point.

"Finally! Man, you can be a real pain to wake up sometimes. Got it memorized?" asked the fiery redhead, grinning slightly at the use of his trademark phrase.

Roxas just sighed. Of course it was Axel, Roxas remembered asking him to wake him up today. Though he couldn't remember why.

"Hey, I still get up eventually, don't I?" asked Roxas, still rubbing his eyes and yawning. He could probably fall asleep right here. The floor isn't very comfortable though.

"True enough. Anyway, ready to go?" asked Axel, who seemed like he was gonna bolt down the street at any moment.

"Ready to go where?" Roxas asked, who still couldn't remember the reasoning for asking Axel to wake him.

"To the Organization exams, remember?" Axel asked, slightly disappointed that the spikey blonde didn't have it memorized.

 _Oh. Right. The Organization exams. Our only chance at getting a job._

"Yeah, I remember. Thank you for waking me up Axel." said Roxas, slightly regretting yelling at the redhead earlier.

"Thank me after we pass, now get dressed, we don't have a lot of time." Axel said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, alright." Roxas then proceeded to his room, adorning the regular street clothes he had bought back during his summer vacation in Twilight Town. Roxas and Axel began their walk to the Castle That Never Was. It was a pretty big building for town of this size. By no means was the little town Roxas lived a city.

"Do you really think we have a chance, Axel? They're only accepting thirteen applicants." said Roxas, the doubt audible in his voice.

"I'm sure we'll do fine and pass with flying colors. Besides, Sora got accepted at his place and got to go Destiny Island, right? I'm positive that if can get a job, then so can you. Got it memorized?" Axel said, flashing Roxas a confident smile.

"Heh, you're right. We're gonna ace this thing!" Roxas said, an authentic smile reaching his features. He really didn't smile as much as he should have.

With confidence in hand, they approached the large grey building shaped like a castle. It was probably one of the biggest places in the town. Looking over at each other, they nodded and entered, not sure what to expect.

* * *

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it, I know I do. Chapter three of Another Other so far is heading near this length and might be longer. Till next time!**


End file.
